


Addiction

by Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos



Category: Rammstein, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Abuse, Addiction, Alternate Universe - Sonne, Character Death, Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kind of stockholm syndrome?, Not Canon Compliant, Not RPF, Rammstein - Sonne, Rammstein - Sonne AU, References to Drugs, Snow White is kind of a villain in this, not canon friendly, snow white bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos
Summary: Snow White used to be kind, pure.But then she was given gold, and greed took its roots.And the dwarves suffered.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 26





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Tells roughly the same story as the music video for Sonne - Rammstein, but I intentionally did not name the dwarves, so it can be read by both fandoms. But since this is very heavily influenced by Sonne, there are six dwarves - not seven. 
> 
> You don't need to watch the video to understand what is happening but the Sonne video really tells a beautiful tale so I suggest watching it anyways, even if it's not for this fic.
> 
> [Based off of the Sonne Music Video ](https://youtu.be/StZcUAPRRac)

She had treated them so very well at first, when she had come from from the castle beyond the woods and had taken shelter in their home.

She had very kindly swept their dusty and dirty floors, she had so generously cooked them large and delicious meals for them to feast upon after a long day working in the mines. She had prepared warm baths for the dwarves to relax their aching muscles in after a hard day of work, lying out fluffy, soft towels alongside fresh and clean clothes for them to dress in. She had kindly complimented their hard work, she had told them exciting stories and tales from her life while they settled into their neatly made beds to rest for the night.

But then they made a grave mistake. They had decided to give her some of the gold they had mined to her, giving it as a gift, an act of love and gratitude. 

The very second Snow White had set her gaze upon the carefully cleaned and shining piece of gold - her soft and pale hands moving to gently cup the precious metal in her palms, her eyes taking in every glittering edge and point of the small hunk of metal that the dwarves had gifted her - an intoxicated and loving smile grew across her face.

The dwarves had made a mistake giving her gold.

She soon became twisted, _greedy._

Snow White changed. She would would work them endlessly and would ruthlessly beat them if they did not deliver to her high expectations - which they failed to do more often than not.

She had become _addicted_ to the bright and shining gold that they had found in the mines and presented to her, and she wanted more. She _needed_ more. She was never satisfied with what she had.

She had fantasies of the power that the sparkling bits of metal could give her. She could have whatever she wished, she could get revenge on all those who had betrayed and hurt her. The greed and corruption filled her soul, taking grip upon her once pure heart and turning it as black as the coal that the dwarves mined, leeching away every ounce of love and affection that it had once been filled with.

The dwarves still had lingering memories and feelings for the Snow White they had once known, the loving Snow White that would affectionately run her fingers gently through their tangled hair, singing soft lullabies and stories to them to lull them into a gentle sleep. The caring Snow White that loved them. The Snow White that they had loved.

Now she would just lock her fingers cruelly around their dirt-matted locks, roughly dragging and throwing them around the room, as horrible screams of terrible rage, threats of beatings and punishments escaped her perfectly lipstick-lined lips as the dwarves cowered back away from her towering form, helpless to defend themselves from her wrath. 

The Snow White the dwarves had once loved was long gone, and a cruel and twisted monster had taken her place.

They worked day and night, week after week, only taking small breaks to scarf down brief scraps of stale, tasteless food and sips of water, along with taking turns to sleep and rest their weary limbs for a few brief hours, before descending back down into the mines to search for more gold ore to please their master. Their muscles ached and they fought a constant battle to keep their tired eyes open, but the threat of Snow White's rage was enough to keep them working.

Their once sun-tanned and lightly coal dusted skin was now disgustingly filthy, a thick and matte layer of pitch-black dust and grime was constantly coating their sweaty and bruise-littered skin, their reddened and weary eyes along with their yellowing teeth shining brightly like lights in the dimness of the mines, the rest of their features only illuminated for brief moments by the flying sparks created by the impact of their tools against the rocks before the mines descended back into the dark, and the dwarves remained in the endless circle of their search for more gold to make her happy.

She would always enter their room during the dwarves' dinner meal break, carefully gathering up her flowing skirts and ducking down under the dwarf-sized doorway as she entered the small room, taking great care to not get her lovingly-crafted clothing dirty from the coal dust and dirt that coated the floor - no matter how many times the dwarves swept and scrubbed it - as she did. But if she was to get a stain or marking on her clothing despite her efforts, it was of no concern to her. She would just have the dwarves slave away until it appeared new again, no matter how long it took them.

She would stand at the end of the table, a slight smirk displayed across her pale features and a coy gleam in her dark eyes as she waited to see what had been fetched for her during her dwarves excursion to the mines that day.

Some unlucky dwarf - they moved in rotations, as so not to have any one dwarf suffer from her wrath too often - would rise from their seat at the table, abandoning their meal as they slowly moved forward to stand before her looming form at the head of the table. Shaking hands would reach into a pocket or pouch, before slowly rising to present the days finds before the tall figure of Snow White, who would extend a smooth, pale, perfectly manicured hand to accept the offering.

More often then not, her brown eyes would glance over the offered metals and would narrow in rage, her previously-smiling lips dipping downwards as her face contorted in anger and frustration at the incompetence of her dwarven servants.

It was rare for her to smile at the gifts the dwarves provided.

Her hand would lash out, her nails occasionally leaving long, tender scratches stretching the length of the dwarves' faces.

She would throw the unlucky dwarf back, sending him flying roughly and painfully onto the table as the rest quickly rose and swiftly retreated back to the furthest point in the room away from her, trembling shoulders rising to their ears as they - slaves to the person that had once been a blessing - cowered under the malicious gaze of their master.

She would make demands for more of her precious metals, spittle flying from her lips as she screamed insults at her trembling dwarves, before quickly leaving the dwarves' dining room, leaving them to tend to whichever unlucky dwarf had been the victim of her lust for gold this time.

Countless scars and bruises littered their grimy skin, the dwarves had scrubbed more blood stains from their wooden floors and tattered clothing than they cared to admit.

It was a wretched, horrible existence.

But the dwarves never could bring themselves to hate her completely. They would never be able to forget how she had used to be, how she used to care for them so lovingly, so gently. How she used to treat them before she was tainted with her longing for the precious metals the earth held.

Even now, in moments of calm and kindness, she would sometimes let the dwarves brush her long, pitch-black hair, humming soft lullabies and tunes from her youth as they slowly and carefully moved a brush through her tumbling locks. The dwarves would take as much care as possible not to pull or yank the long strands from her pale head, not wanting to disrupt the rare moment of serenity by angering her.

When she let the dwarves do this, or when she would sit outside on rare afternoons and just watch the various wild animals that passed by with a soft smile on her face and a kind look in her eyes, the dwarves couldn't hate her - no matter how much they wanted to. 

The memories of how she used to be so kind, so _perfect_ , those memories refused to fade. The back of their minds always reminded them of the small and gentle girl that had arrived in their home so long ago. The girl that now resembled the woman that tormented them only in looks, her kindred spirit long gone.

But one day, she hadn't come to collect during the dwarves' dinner meal. They had been nervously awaiting her entrance in fear, as they had not managed to collect anything close to the magnificent amount they had discovered and presented to her yesterday. They barely managed to eat any of their food due to their terror that made them feel sick to their stomachs, the dwarves holding their breaths whenever they heard a sound that may have hinted to the entrance of Snow White.

Yesterday, she had been overjoyed when they had presented the gold that they had mined, - there was so much, it took three of them to hold all of it out for her to take - she had been so happy that she had made her way around the low table and gently pressed a soft kiss, almost like a loving and caring mother, to the top of each of the work-weary dwarves' heads, who had looked up at her with awe and care in their brightened eyes. They had made her happy, she was proud of them. She _loved_ them.

It was rare for her to be happy with them, to show affection towards them.

Today, they did not expect any affection, and acts of love. They expected her violent wrath, screams of rage and her flying, scratching hands lashing out at whatever poor dwarf whose turn it was to present the meek, tiny, amount that they had mined, the gold that was a few pieces barely any bigger than specks of dirt, but had taken hours of work to find.

But she never arrived, the door to the room stayed shut. They never heard the sounds of her slow, proper steps approaching their room, never heard her screams of rage, never faced her violent outburst and cruel treatment.

The dwarves had finished their meal minutes ago and had shared concerned glances over their dishes, asking questions silently.

_Where is she?_

_Is Snow White coming?_

_Did she forget about us?_

As one of them rose to leave, the rest quickly abandoned their places at the table and followed, curiosity overriding their fear.

They carefully exited their dining room and quietly crept through their area of the house, before emerging into Snow White's rooms, the ceiling looming high over their heads, moving around the pieces of furniture that were twice their size scattered around the rooms as they made their way through them, the group peeking around doorways and shushing each other as they searched for their Snow White.

After going through most ofthe silent house, the dwarves peeked into the bathroom.

Six pairs of eyes widened in shock, soft gasps escaping chapped lips.

In the middle of the large bathroom, within the large tub that they had crafted specifically for her, lay Snow White.

Her head was limply falling back against the rim of the tub, her eyes softly shut and mouth slightly agape - almost as ifshe was asleep.

Her pale body was covered with the soft, white, and soapy foam, but the dwarves could easily see that something wasn't quite right.

One of the dwarves carefully crept over to the stool that lay beside the tub. On the stool was a porcelain plate, with scattered bits of gold dust littering the glossy surface, seemingly having been once organized in neat lines of the bright powdered metal.

Dropped in the middle of the plate, almost carelessly, was an empty syringe with a sharp needle that gleamed brightly in the light as the dwarf picked it up to show to the others, the metal tip stained with small, dark droplets of crimson blood.

Snow White's blood.

As the dwarves shared a shocked glance between themselves, they slowly rose up to look with horrified eyes at the slumped over form of Snow White, her arms dangling over the sides of the tub, the only thing keeping her form from slipping beneath the foamy water of the tub and disappearing from view.

Two trails of red began to slowly trail from her nostrils, the beads of bright red blood falling slowly down her smooth, pale skin, the blood bright against her almost snow-white skin.

Drops of red fell from her skin and into the foamy water as the dwarves silently stared in shock, the droplets quickly turning the pure white bubbles and foam into sick pink shade.

The dwarves knew.

Her greed and lust was her end, s _he was dead._

  
  
They carefully removed her still body from the tub, covering her naked form with a soft and fluffy towel, respectfully giving her some form of dignity even in death.

They carefully dressed her limp body in her usual blue and yellow gown, taking care to lovingly dry and style her black hair, tying the silky red ribbon she had loved so much around her head before carefully lying her down and arranging her long limbs, almost making her appear as if she was just deeply asleep, instead of being forever lost to the embrace of death.

They crafted a casket, a beautifully made glass box with ornate carvings and decorations, the bed where she was meant to lay littered with freshly cut roses and foliage, made to resemble the wildlife and landscapes that she loved so much. The glass coffin was enchanted to keep her body safe from the passing of time, keeping her as beautiful and whole as the day that her last breath had escaped her red lips.

They decided to put her to rest on a nearby mountaintop, the only place where a tree that dropped her favorite kind of apples grew. It was a beautiful place, and it was the only place the dwarves could deem worthy of keeping their Snow White safe in her eternal rest.

The trip took them hours, the heavy bier and the casket that carried the form of the woman who had been their worst nightmare and most caring person in their life weighed more than a single one of the dwarves could carry. Even with all six of them helping to support the tremendous weight, it was a painful and laborious journey.

As they ascended the path that they had walked so many times before to fetch the sweet and flavorful apples for their Snow White, none of them spoke. The air was thick with an almost tangible sense of loss, but a sense of relief and freedom underlaid it.

They took great care as they stepped over rocks and moved around fallen tree trunks in their way up the mountain, making sure that the beautiful and still form of Snow White wasn't jostled, and the casket's decorations weren't scratched or dirtied.

As they finally reached the peak and gently laid her casket below the looming branches of her favorite tree, the dwarves sat down on the various rocks and ledges surrounding her casket, their shoulders slumping with relief after carrying the horrible weight the many miles up the mountain.

But as tears dripped down faces, and loving hands rested on the glass surface above Snow White's form, a sense of relief was present in each of them.

They were free.

_Snow White was dead._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!  
> This was a little out there compared to my normal works, so I hope it came out well! :)
> 
> In my opinion, the original video (Sonne) did a good job displaying the struggle abuse victims can go through when they are in a bad relationship (romantic or platonic). I really hoped that I managed to successfully convey the complicated and toxic relationship that the dwarves had with Snow White. The hatred and the love, the urges to flee alongside the wishes to stay. The conflicting emotions and thoughts. The constant fear, but the past love that never quite fades.
> 
> Not all abusive relationships are constant cruelty, in some cases the abuser acts in a certain way or does something to plant the idea in the victims mind that their abuser isn't as bad as they thought. Abusers can be kind and gentle - when it suits them and results in them gaining something or convincing their victim to remain with them. And that is truly tragic.
> 
> The dwarves fell into her manipulation and couldn't escape until she was gone forever.
> 
> This could also be seen as a thought about how prioritizing material goods and wealth over people and personal relationships can only end badly. She prioritized her love for gold over her love for the dwarves, and that only ended with everyone involved being hurt.
> 
> For those interested: 
> 
> Snow White is implied to have died via an overdose of gold in this story.  
> In drug terms, a "Golden Shot" or "Golden Sniff" is the method of committing suicide by the intake of drugs. It is usually an intentional and lethal dose of the drug Heroin, but it can also refer to other downer drugs.
> 
> So her Golden Shot really was a Golden Shot.
> 
> Sorry for the long authors note! Please leave a review if you enjoyed :)  
> 
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://explorersnotepad.tumblr.com/)


End file.
